


The return

by Xarbot98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kings AU, kings!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarbot98/pseuds/Xarbot98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awful title so sorry. Basically a Mad King Ryan returns! I'd be more than happy to continue this but I think it also works as a one off so please tell me either way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The return

It was by the fools hand that wrought the end to his reign; sending him into an endless sleep from which he was never meant to wake. Yet death was only able to quench his thirst for knowledge for so long. 

Blinking open blue eyes, a stone ceiling came into focus above him. With a groan he sat up; muscles unused for so long screaming. A low growl as he noticed the weakness of his body. Slowly he examined himself, what he was buried in. The clothes he has died in. Interesting...

Even more so was his crown; left upon his body and in the unchanged state in which it had always been. Made of obsidian and adorned with enderpearls and an eye of ender, it had been made by his own hand then enchanted to ensure no-one else would be able to use it to rule. 

With great care he placed the crown upon his head, where it lay as an extension of his own body. Instantaneously he felt the familiar surge of power that ran through him like the thrum of redstone. 

With eyes narrowed, already planning, he hopped off the raised stone platform on which his lifeless body once lay, strength already returned.

For the first time since he awoke, he filled his lungs with air. He hadn't needed to breathe since one of his first experiments, forgetting now what it was, but had continued to regardless; breathing only served to heighten his senses and bring reality into sharp focus. The scent of pine and damp mud reached him, telling him where he was instantly. Lips quirked into a smirk; the fool must've felt bad about ending him in order for him to have been buried in The Forest. The Forest was where he had held his various bits of research.

Walking forward, towards the entrance to his tomb he relished in the crunch of twigs beneath his boots and the way his cloak floated around him, the soft material not making a sound as he moved. 

The atmosphere seemed to change almost imperceptibly as he stepped out of the stone tomb and into the dense forest. It was almost impossible to tell what time of day it was, the forest only allowing a minuscule amount of light to filter through the leaves. 

 

Hugh shifted uncomfortably, gripping his sword a little tighter as life in The Forest suddenly seemed to vanish; the faint scuttling of spiders abruptly stopped, all wildlife appeared to just..go. Even the faint breeze that had made the tree branches waft a little faded. Hugh's eyes flicked nervously to the others who had braved The Forest for even the faintest chance to provide food for their starving families. The fool who sat upon the decrepit throne had allowed the kingdom to fall into rack and ruin, yet the noblemen and women the king surrounded himself with weren't the ones who starved and had to watch their loved ones be slaughtered by the many monsters that only ever seemed to increase in numbers. It showed how desperate they were that they dared to venture into The Forest. 

Hugh stilled suddenly, the echo of cold laughter reaching his ears, sending goosebumps along his arms and a shiver down his spine. The hunting party stopped, all five looking to each other uncertainly. 

Before any of them could utter a suggestion of leaving (for who would provide for their families if they were to die?), there was the glint of polished obsidian and the three standing in front of Hugh collapsed to the ground, throats cut and a terrifyingly familiar purple hue in the distance. The man to Hugh's left, too joined the fallen hunters. 

The glint of obsidian again drew his attention. Petrified, Hugh dropped his eyes as soft footsteps approached him.  
"My, The Fool must be bad for desperation to send you here." There was a smile in the deep voice of the man not long dead. "Look at me"  
Shaking with fear, Hugh raised his gaze to meet eyes that held the promise of blood.  
"I'm not going to kill you. You're the one that gets to tell them."  
"T-Tell them w-what?"   
A blink and the man no longer stood in front of him. Hugh could feel him standing at his back, cool breath tickling him as he whispered, dark and dangerous in his ear.  
"That The Mad King send his regards, of course."


End file.
